


记忆如碑 Memorials

by elfkinwoods



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Arthurian legends references, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Multi, Post-Canon, Talking stones, even more angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkinwoods/pseuds/elfkinwoods
Summary: 我不知道老头是从哪里来的，但我想我的生命由他开始。首先我感到一股力量将我直立着，深深扎进了某种松软而温暖潮湿的地方，接着我的躯干上蔓延开了被雕刻的剧痛。随后我有了视觉，看见老头站在我面前，他的目光穿透了我刚刚生出的思想，令我微微战栗。老头离开了。过了一个白天一个黑夜，他带着一个小孩来到我的面前。那小孩有些惊慌的样子，看着我，不知所措。老头领着他走到我的跟前，苍老的手指贴在我的躯干上，从那些被雕琢的纹路上一点一点摸过去。“这是永恒之王的墓碑。”他说，慢慢的，仿佛那几个词费了他毕生的力气。





	记忆如碑 Memorials

**Author's Note:**

> “我很想告诉他，别怕，死人的思念像潮水一样涌来，全是思念，像我们对他们一样，只有思念。”  
——兰晓龙《我的团长我的团》

1.

我不知道老头是从哪里来的，但我想我的生命由他开始。首先我感到一股力量将我直立着，深深扎进了某种松软而温暖潮湿的地方，接着我的躯干上蔓延开了被雕刻的剧痛。随后我有了视觉，看见老头站在我面前，他的目光穿透了我刚刚生出的思想，令我微微战栗。

老头离开了。过了一个白天一个黑夜，他带着一个小孩来到我的面前。那小孩有些惊慌的样子，看着我，不知所措。老头领着他走到我的跟前，苍老的手指贴在我的躯干上，从那些被雕琢的纹路上一点一点摸过去。

“这是永恒之王的墓碑。”他说，慢慢的，仿佛那几个词费了他毕生的力气。

亚瑟去往阿瓦隆后，梅林第一次试图重新融入人们的圈子，是由于第七任帕西瓦尔爵士在某个夜晚突然明白，他的小儿子汤姆天生一副细瘦的身板，永远也无法练成哥哥们那样勇猛强壮的武士。他们这一家族从亚瑟王时期到现在都以骁勇善战而出名，两百年过去，没想到出了汤姆这样一个并不喜欢舞枪弄棒，只喜欢读书的孩子。老爵士是个很实际的人，他觉得强行逼孩子也无济于事，因此决定给汤姆找个好家庭教师好好教几年，等他长大了，也许能做一名很好的修士。

等到了做决定的时候，事情多少有些阴差阳错。爵士本来打算去请的老神父突然病倒了，而神父的一位老友正在附近旅居，听说学识很渊博。神父向老爵士推荐了安布罗修斯先生，老爵士欣然同意，并且说，他很喜欢安布罗修斯这个名字，多少有些让他想起百年以前，祖上的骑士跟随亚瑟王南征北战时的荣光。

梅林就这样成了小汤姆的老师。他们在爵士城堡的塔楼里上课，小汤姆觉得那些时光有时漫长有时愉快，取决于安布罗修斯先生决定教他什么。拉丁文和希腊文总是冗长得令人昏昏欲睡，但历史课又很有趣，而天文课看起来像是冒险。

“安布罗修斯先生，”有一回小汤姆突然起了兴致问道，“我的父亲总是提到他的祖父的祖父的祖父，第一个帕西瓦尔爵士，他是圆桌骑士的一员呢！您能给我讲讲那个时代的历史吗？我特别想知道亚瑟王究竟是怎样统一了五大国的，还有，梅林法师是不是真的存在的。父亲总是说巫师都是邪恶的，但我听奶妈说过梅林法师辅佐亚瑟王的故事，他听上去是一个很好的人呀。”

安布罗修斯先生静默了片刻，在这片静默里小汤姆敏锐地察觉到了空气中和季节相反的的寒意。他抬头去看老师胡髯纠结的苍老的脸，看到从他年迈的眼睛里蔓延开的哀伤。

“奶妈说，亚瑟王和梅林法师曾经亲如兄弟，这是真的吗？兰斯洛特爵士又是怎么死的呢？有些人说他死了两回。”

安布罗修斯先生摸了摸小男孩的头。“他们曾经很亲密，但不那么像兄弟，”小汤姆听见老师的声音，枯涩而干涸。老先生讲的是故事，甚至可以叫做说谎，但小汤姆并不知道。他无条件地信任老师，这种信任是他作为一个小孩子的天赋。而那个苍老的声音也想起很久以前，有人曾经这样无条件地信任他，但那并没有带来让他们都合意的结果，只是曲终人散，消磨不完的是长久坚强的孤独。“梅林法师更像亚瑟的老师，”安布罗修斯先生说，“他像我给你上课一样，也给他上课。”

小汤姆脸上是仰慕的神情。他相信了，信得单纯而灿烂。他毫不怀疑老师的版本比奶妈更加精确，因此他到死都会相信这段故事，并且用笔和纸向其他人传播。

“那么，梅林法师也教亚瑟王拉丁文和希腊文吗？”小汤姆继续追问，“还是他教亚瑟王如何统一五大国的办法？”

“他教了他很多东西，也不是什么都教得会，”他的漫谈有些不着边际，但是唯有这种不着边际能够稍稍化开他心头漫开的甜蜜而荒芜的疼痛。在他的故事里，亚瑟变成了和小汤姆相仿的学徒，变成了懂事而乖巧的孩子，变成了英勇果断的、从未犹疑过的领袖和战士。那是他想象过的少时的亚瑟，和亚瑟想象过的他自己。梅林从这滔滔不绝真真假假的幻影里抽离出自己，好像能够得到一丝安慰。那个真实的影子在他的眼前晃悠着，在那一刻他又看见了亚瑟，仿佛漫不经心地坐在他们面前的小壁炉跟前，金色的笑容带着一点骄傲，也很有少年人的豪情。但他想，去你的，我还有事要做，可我无法不再想念你。

小汤姆越来越沉浸在他的故事里，而他也越来越沉浸在这种痛不可当却又美好得要死的回忆中。尽管他掺进去那么多胡编乱造的内容，依然稀释不开亚瑟留下的浓墨印记。

“实际上，离这里不远，就是亚瑟王的坟墓，”他说，其实亚瑟的躯体早消失在阿瓦隆的迷雾里，格温在卡梅洛特给他树立的纪念碑也早已随着王城没落而轰然坍塌，“如果你想，我可以带你去看看。”

2.

“这就是永恒之王的墓碑。”老头说，小男孩便也慢慢靠了上来，手指轻轻戳着我身上的刻字。

“‘亚瑟·潘德拉贡，永恒之王长眠于此。’哇喔，”小男孩有些兴奋的样子，“亚瑟王就埋在这儿吗？这个墓碑是谁帮他立的，桂妮薇王后吗？”

“不，桂妮薇王后最后隐居在修道院，”老头敷衍的口吻，“这个墓碑是爱戴亚瑟王的人们给他立的。”

这是谎话。我所知道的，老头说的第一个谎话。但很显然不止这一个。

“立了有很久了吗？”小男孩问。

“很久了。”又是谎话，“人们常常到这里来看他。”

小男孩显然是相信了老头说的一切，心满意足地又问了些问题。老头回答完了，他们便走了。

他们下一次再来是好几个月后了，小男孩长高了不少，搀着老头的胳膊。他们在我面前站立良久，小男孩很肃穆地说：“他，就那样死了？”

“就那样死了的。”

“被他亲信的莫德雷德？”

“是。”

小男孩眼泪汪汪，要哭又不敢哭的样子。

“别哭啦，”老头说，“还有天文课要上呢。我们往西边走，晚上看星星。”

他们又走了。

后来的两年里，他们偶尔会来，在我面前探讨一番历史，但我相信老头说的胡编多于史实。有时候，已经渐渐长大了的小男孩会一个人来，在我面前表露几番有些幼稚的决心和理想。有时候老头也会一个人来，但他的脑筋并没有那么清楚。他会和我直接对话，也会把我当成他口中的亚瑟，一会儿将我夸上天去，一会儿骂我一顿。

他一个人来的时候，我会骂他是老疯子，老骗子。他听了也并不怎样，只是叹气。

“假的，都是假的，”我嘲讽的口气简直可以将人气疯过去，但他在我面前席地而坐，眼神平静，看不出丝毫的怒容，或其他任何情感的波动。我不知道他是不是装的，但在这一刻，他安详而冷漠的神态看起来比我更像一块石头。他的安详归他一个人独享，只是那时我还不知道这种独享有多么残酷；他的冷漠并非刻意为之，但已经和世界隔开了距离。

“我只不过是你随手捡来的一块石头。”我继续说，“而你，是一个骗子，或者妄想症患者，企图用我来满足你脑子里不切实际的那些破念头。我根本不是什么永恒之王的墓碑，最多算是你过家家的消遣罢了。”

他就坐在那里看着我，眼睛里弥漫着我不能理解的哀伤和疏离的平静。他一言不发，只坐在那里，直直盯着我。他知道我说的是实话。

“亚瑟啊，亚瑟。”他叹了一口气，念念叨叨。我生怕他还要再重复个几遍哄小孩子的那些传说故事，连忙想着要如何回驳，把最讽刺最恶毒的话都来回想了几遍，然而他最终也没有开口再讲那些我都快听烂了的故事。他只是一直念叨着亚瑟的名字。那是一种断断续续的，有一搭没一搭的念叨，声音都轻得像叹息。

最后他摸了摸我身上的刻字，手指一个字母一个字母地划过，像要再一次刻进我的身体里。

接着他跪了下来，将嘴唇贴到那个他念叨了很久的名字上。我很想像人类一样战栗，告诉他这很恶心，并且有些惊讶他的嘴唇和我的身体一样冰冷。我不知道人类和人类之间的吻通常应该是怎样，但想必不会是这般近乎机械的、没有任何情感的动作。他的嘴唇在那个名字的位置贴了很久，一动不动。我当他是在发疯。

第二天，他又找了一块和我极为相似的石头，立在了我的对面。

“这回又是谁的墓碑啊？”我不屑地问，一边有点同情地望着那个和我长得很像的倒霉蛋。在我的概念里，又有一块石头同胞要沦为他可笑的游戏的道具。

他没有看我，忙着在石头上刻字。他没有拿着任何工具，背对着我，但我知道他在刻字。他很沉默，我也很沉默。静寂中只有树叶簌簌的声音，我作为一块石头，竟比他这个人更加尴尬。

他终于忙完了他要干的活，转过身来面对着我，眼里有一抹金色，和他背后初放的阳光有着同样的光彩，只不过转瞬即逝。

这时我看清了那块石头上的铭文。其实只有短短的两行字。

梅林

艾莫瑞斯

“我的。”他的声音浑浊而苍老，和他长长的须发一般的灰白色，了无生气。

小男孩不再来了。

3.

“哎，你那儿埋的谁呀？”

“哟，我这儿埋的可是永恒之王呢，听说过没有？大名鼎鼎的亚瑟王！”

“哇，亚瑟王欸！”

“那可是，说起来他可是个传奇人物，整个不列颠最伟大的君王。”

“是这样！”

“可惜是个假的。”我语气一下子凉下来，引得对面的墓碑直发愣。

“你，你胡说！”它愣完了，委委屈屈地抗议起来，“亚瑟王怎么可能是假的。”

“活在传说里的人你也信呀，真傻。你难不成还以为你那儿真埋了巫师梅林？我告诉过你，我亲眼看着他大步走开的，健全得很，哪能埋你这儿？如果他真像传说里那样不死，当然埋不了；如果他又像传说里那样死在亚瑟王前面，那更不可能埋你这儿了——你还是在我后面不知道多长时间才有的呢。咱们两个就是那老头随手捡来解闷的石头。不管他死没死，估计还是不知道去哪儿散布这些亚瑟王啊骑士啊的故事去了，搞得这些年这么多人来看咱们，真烦。”

“不是假的。”对面那石头坚定不移。

这种对话已经持续了几个世纪，毕竟两块石头的日子怎么样都是单调的。对面那石头始终坚信自己真的是巫师梅林的墓碑，就好像我始终不信亚瑟王能和我扯得上关系。我们谁也说服不了对方，但总是忍不住要试图说服对方。对面那石头并不善于言辞，但执拗得可怕，我每每摆出一大堆事实和它讲道理，它总是受了天大的委屈一般，坚持自己听来的那些不靠谱的故事都是真的，哪怕它们自相矛盾。

其实自相矛盾已经不能形容我们听来的那些故事了。老头最初把我立起来的时候，哄小孩子讲的那些故事还算是有点模样，这样几百年过去，陆陆续续来了不少人看我们这两块假的墓碑，也常常在我们面前兴致勃勃地讲述他们听来的版本。渐渐这些故事开始辨不出模样，战争故事和爱情故事，人的故事，城堡的故事，王国兴起没落的故事。有些极度哀恸，有些纯真而欢乐，有些平平淡淡，但偏偏让讲故事的人落泪不止。对面那石头坚持认为那些说的都是同一个故事，而我认为它比那老头还疯。

几个世纪的漫长时光里，老头回来过几次，身上的衣衫换了好几茬，但都沾着尘土。他总是长长的灰白须发，寡言少语，并不喜欢参与我们这两块石头之间的斗嘴。起初他的身上积郁着解不开的哀伤，再到后来就变成了苍凉和苦涩，还有一种别的情绪。对面那块石头说，那是一种很罕见的仁慈。

我说：“你这是胡说八道。”

对面那石头很神秘的样子，仿佛它有多么了解人类。我们在这几百年的时光里见到了不算少的人，然而对那个最初给我们留下印象的古怪老头，却并没有更多更深的认识。

他似乎并不把我们很放在心上，这更印证了他安在我们头上的那些故事都是无稽之谈。

4.

几个世纪过去，梅林不知道变换了多少种身份，在不同的人群中生活。虽然孤独让他和那些鲜活美好的生命总是隔了一层，但那毕竟也是生活。他一个人在茫茫人海中柴米油盐、一边等待一边度日的时光，早已经长过那些他和亚瑟一起度过的时光了。他们共享的日子不过八九年，而他等着亚瑟回来，已经等了一千四百多年了。

他换了很多名字，每一个都方便他在与小小的圈子相融合时讲述过去的故事。他喜欢修道院和学校这种沾一点人间烟火气却又有些与世隔绝的地方，在那里留下了版本各异的历史。在这些故事里，有时他和亚瑟是师生，有时是叔侄，有时是堂兄弟，有时甚至并没有什么联系——他在某个故事里把自己分解成按周期循环的古教神职，拆分成了不同的人物。没有一个故事提到他们曾经那样相依相爱，但几乎所有的故事都不受他控制地表明，他们对彼此有多么依赖。有时候梅林也很佩服自己这些年来的想象力。

基哈拉一个渺茫得看不到任何希望的诺言，就这样一直让他等了下去。

他想，亚瑟总会回来的，总会出现的。等他重新出现的时候，他会把故事最原本的样子再讲给亚瑟听。如果他苍老的灵魂还留着一点曾经赤子的纯真，那也是留给亚瑟回来之后的日子。那时候，他或许就有了可以称之为未来的东西。那时候他或许又可以重新拥有希望，期待明天、后天和大后天，不用再这样苍老而疲倦地等待。那时候他或许又可以真正地生活，因为亚瑟的起起落落也会变成他的起起落落，他会在亚瑟身边，在亚瑟需要的时候。他们像以前一样，也许会时不时吵架，然后还是一起朝前走。

连永生这样痛苦的奢侈他都经历过来了，又何惧一个美好的未来呢？

然而他看着自己内心生出大片荒芜。

如果回来的亚瑟不再需要他了呢？

那个年轻人和小男孩出现得毫无预兆，就那样突兀地窜进了我和对面那石头你一言我一语斗嘴的无聊日子里。那时是初夏，此消彼长的鸟鸣声不绝于耳，那个小男孩和那些鸟类有着显而易见的共同点，还没登上山坡便听见他叽叽喳喳的声音，连珠炮一般的问题。随后，两个人的身影都完整地出现在我们面前。果然，那年轻人的脸色略有些无奈；他在我们面前的草地上坐下，小男孩随即效仿，坐在了他身边，面对着他，笑得灿烂，脸上满是好奇。

“这里就是亚瑟王和梅林法师的墓碑吗？”他一眼看到了我和我那位执迷不悟的同伴，指着我们问那年轻人。接着他又凑近了些，观察着我们身上的铭文。

这种游客我们见得太多，甚至有组团来的，早已经不稀罕。

那年轻人懒懒的样子，倒是看也没看我们一眼。“假的。”他说。

“啊，假的吗？”小男孩很失望的样子。

“假的。”年轻人还是懒懒的，“你看，自称和亚瑟王传说有关的景点遍地都是，都没有什么历史根据。就这两块墓碑，时间倒是挺悠久的，但是就地点而言和亚瑟王并没有任何联系，看起来完全是随机选的地方，和传说相差太远。”

我听到这里忍不住好好打量了一番说话的年轻人；尽管我早就知道我们是老头一时兴起随手捡来的石头，但听见别人如此透彻地赞同我的看法，不免心里有些古怪的得意。他看起来不过二十多岁的模样，也可能刚刚过三十岁，乌黑的头发有些蓬乱，瘦长的身躯在草地上架构成很精致的角度。他的脸转过来，朝着我和对面那块石头看了眼，灰蓝色的眼睛里盛满了深邃的光影，掩盖了某种锋芒和冷锐。

我一时觉得在哪里见过他的脸。

“那你觉得是什么人立了这两块石碑呢？”小男孩跳起来，趴在我面前细细研究。我看清了他的长相，是一个金发蓝眼的孩子，精力异常旺盛。如果不是那种骨子里散发出来的豪迈气质，他漂亮的五官会让他几乎像个女孩。“‘亚瑟·潘德拉贡，永恒之王长眠于此。’这是亚瑟王的。另外一块刻着什么？——看起来像梅林法师的名字。”

“不用管那些了，”年轻人说，“亚瑟，你过来。”

“好吧，先生。”那个真的叫亚瑟的小男孩蹦了过去，在年轻人面前坐下。然后他们拿出了几本书和笔记本。年轻人讲书打开，开始说话；小男孩时不时会插几个问题。过了一会儿，我看明白他们也是在上课。

后来他们常常来，每隔几天都会来一次，就坐在我和对面那石头的不远处，年轻的老师给好奇的小男孩上课。我并不能太明白他们都谈论些什么，但显然他们的话题很广博。他们从天上聊到地下，从过去聊到未来。我对面那块石头很用心地听着他们说话，而我则没有那个耐性，有一搭没一搭地听着。我想他们跟我们这几个世纪以来见到的观光客并没有什么本质的区别，那个男孩甚至不是到访者里第一个叫亚瑟的人。相信我，有不少自认为是亚瑟王转世的傻瓜都跑到我们这儿来瞎看。这个男孩虽然名字也叫亚瑟，但看起来脑袋还算清醒，没有自认是传说里国王的神奇转世。实际上，他甚至都对这个故事不怎么好奇——他和他的老师，他们真的是来这里做功课。除了第一次，他们很少留意到我们的存在。我们渐渐从他们的交流里知道了，那年轻人艾默生是亚瑟的家庭教师，每周额外给亚瑟讲授一些学校里或许并不教的知识。亚瑟看来是一个勤勉而聪明的学生，很难有老师不喜欢这样的孩子。而艾默生和亚瑟一看就知道关系很好，比一般家庭教师和学生更加灿烂而亲厚的关系，更像是朋友。

亚瑟喜欢缠着艾默生一个接一个地提问题，那些问题有时候十分尖锐，我毫不怀疑换了其他的老师很可能会面露愠色，或是磕磕绊绊答不上来。而艾默生在我的印象里从来不烦他这么没完没了却又一针见血的邪门问题，烦也是佯装的愤怒，并且立刻能使亚瑟缩回乖乖孩子的躯壳里，露出天使般的神情。他们会为了共同的事情大笑，在少有的严肃的时刻，也会一起沉默。

他们两个就这样闯入了我们单调的日子，并且甚至固定了存在的方式。每隔几天，我们都要习惯眼前出现他们的身影，这样一习惯就是好几年。小亚瑟的变化很大，他现在已经和艾默生差不多高，比老师更加结实，脸上也多了棱角。但艾默生并没有什么变化，他看起来还是一样的年纪，甚至差不多的装束。我有时候还是会觉得他眼熟，但想不起来他像谁。

他们几乎从来不看我们，我以为他们已经忘掉我们的存在了，或者就当我们是这山坡的一部分，像草地、树木和阳光空气一样，不值得给予太多的关注。当然这也很合我意。他们常常面对面坐着，离我们几步远的距离，谈他们自己的事情。我从他们身上才知道，原来人类这么可以这么热衷于交谈。

“你看，不是所有来这儿的人都像你说的那么傻的，”一天傍晚，我对面那块石头说，“亚瑟单纯是喜欢来这里，他的老师也是。”

我不想承认我的同伴这回可能说对了，因此下定了决心不回答它。

“你有没有觉得，亚瑟长得可真好看？”它继续说道。

我呢，是不屑于和人类的审美有任何牵连的，于是说：“不觉得。”

“我觉得他很好看，很英俊，”对面那石头说，语调很柔和也很恍惚，“我时常想，亚瑟王如果长得也像这个亚瑟一样，该有多合适呀。”

“净瞎想！都跟你说多少遍了，那些故事都是老头胡编出来的。”

“我相信是真的。”

“假的。”

“真的。”

“胡说八道。你看连这两位都不信咱们是真的，你还信什么。”

我对面那石头又委屈了起来。但我只纳闷它怎么还不接受现实。但这时我们的艾默生先生和亚瑟又一次地登上了上坡，背对着我们，良久不语。初秋的风已经很冷，薄暮的天色下仿佛灰金色的一笔，扫过他们全身。我对面那块石头比我更加体察人类的心情变化，低声告诉我，它觉得这两人今天都十分不对劲。

我首先留意的却是，艾默生的背影比他细瘦的身板看上去要宽阔高大一些，而亚瑟虽然已经蹿得很高，在这时又不免看起来像一个孩子了。接着艾默生揽住了亚瑟的肩膀，带着他转过身，注视着我和我的同伴。那一刻我突然看出了浓烈的悲伤，像酒精蔓延在空气里的悲伤。

“你姐姐刚刚发了消息给我，今天晚上她会等你回去。”艾默生说。

亚瑟的手指在身侧微微抽搐，随后艾默生攥住了他的手。男孩突然开始决堤哭泣，无声而汹涌，闷闷的抽泣渗进风声。黑发的年轻人有一点僵硬地把那个金发的脑袋按到自己的怀里，让他的泪水有了些许可以称之为归宿的地方。一直到亚瑟执拗拼命地将泪水耗尽，从艾默生肩头抬起脸来。薄暮的霞光映在他的脸上，青春和痛苦交映成奇异的光辉。

“他甚至都不会有墓碑，”他木木地说，依然攥着艾默生的手，“五十年后才能解密，这五十年里他就算是凭空消失，被人遗忘。五十年后就算解密，谁也不会在乎了。”

“他不会被人遗忘，”艾默生的声音突然显得很苍老，就像最初的老头。他拿着亚瑟的手，放在心口。“他在这里。你会记得他，他是你的父亲。你会永远记得他，这样就足够了。”亚瑟脸上浮起欲言又止的模样，于是他又拉着亚瑟，慢慢走到了我和对面那石头的跟前，“你看这两块墓碑，一块写着永恒之王的名字，一块写着梅林法师的名字。你知道亚瑟王和梅林根本没有埋在这里，但如果我告诉你它们确实是梅林亲手立的石碑，”——我对面那块石头明显兴奋了起来，连我都有几分惊讶：我是坚持艾默生脑子很清楚，从来不信这些胡扯的——“你能明白他为什么这样做吗？”

亚瑟泛泛地苦笑。“你的中古史研究终于有进展了么？”

“我应该告诉你，梅林亲手立了这两块石碑。给亚瑟王，也给他自己。”艾默生慢慢地说，只看着他们仍然拉在一起的手。

亚瑟的目光在我和我的同伴身上流连了很久，看得我开始惊慌失措。

后来天色暗了下来，他和艾默生的轮廓紧紧靠在一起，分不出边界。我听见亚瑟很轻的声音。

“或许他只是想留下一个可以思念的凭据，留给他思念亚瑟王，也思念他们。”

艾默生没有接话。他们的轮廓靠得更近了些。我听见草木窸窣的声音，他们挨在一起坐了下来，似乎是背靠着背，两颗脑袋挨在一起。

“你在大学里研究的中古史，听起来总是神神秘秘的。我喜欢听你说那些过去的故事。”亚瑟还是很轻地说，“我向来很喜欢历史，只不过我的父亲替我决定了A-Level的科目，他认为历史没什么用处。”

“我看过了你选的课，等你上了大学，这些都会对你有用处的。”艾默生的声音很温和，带着一点点并不为了表示快乐的笑意。

“我想那些东西总都没有你这些年带给我的有用。谢谢你。你不知道，这些年你帮了我多少。”

艾默生又没有接话。

“给我讲讲梅林和亚瑟王的故事吧，我想你研究的时候总会听到一些传说，”亚瑟央求道，“我想最常见的版本说，梅林是亚瑟的老师，教他知识。有点像你和我，不是吗？”

亚瑟看到那双同时温暖而冰冷的灰蓝色眼眸里多出了某种深邃的东西，然后静静地沉到了眼底，如同一束光浸入到浩瀚无边的海洋。然后艾默生说：“不，那是个谬误。梅林从来不是亚瑟的老师，他们曾经亲如兄弟。”

接着，亚瑟听到了那个故事的本来样貌。

接着，那些消失的记忆突然全部涌来，不仅仅覆盖、淹没了亚瑟，也淹没了我。黑发的年轻人和灰须白发的老头在我的视线中骤然重叠，他们讲着同样的故事，最初最原始的版本，没有那么多奇遇，没有那么多复杂的爱恨情仇，几个成长中的孩子，几位成长中的长辈，在时光和命运的双重研磨下渐渐成了他们最后选择的模样。我在黑暗中聆听，在积压了几个世纪的回忆波涛中翻滚，几被掀倒。我听见梅林的声音最初赋予我生命的魔力，听见他的哀恸和孤寂，听见他冷酷却慈悲的强大力量。我的同伴在同样的回忆的波浪中高喊着梅林的名字，和草地上金发少年的声音成了呼应。

“艾默生……艾莫瑞斯……你是梅林！梅林！”亚瑟扳过梅林的肩膀，即使在黑暗中我也能看到他的眼睛闪闪发亮，仿佛刚刚沉寂了一千多年的情感此刻都凝聚在他的目光里了。

他们亲吻的时候我突然看到了几百年前的王城，看到两个男孩奔跑、追逐，看到他们并肩战斗，看到他们的相爱和他们的心碎，看到他们成长，也看到他们别离。他们的记忆堆积起来，在风中飘零着，像越堆越高的无形之碑，又四散而去。然后亚瑟在那个亲吻中安然地睡去，睡得像他一千四百年以前死去时那样的安详。

梅林用同样的姿势抱住他的上身，在他的额头上亲吻，喃喃自语。

“再见，亚瑟。”

那一刻我知道，亚瑟会从他的梦里苏醒，而梅林却沉进了更深的梦境。他或许不会再醒来。

Epilogue

初夏，虫鸣鸟叫的声音此消彼长，亚瑟带着米希安和两个孩子来野外露营，一切合宜。小女儿安妮在离帐篷不远的草坡上发现了两块“方方的大石头”，喊着爸爸妈妈和哥哥一起来看。

“我知道这地方，”米希安说，“这里是无数号称和亚瑟王有关的景点之一，不过学界普遍认为这地方虽然年头很久，肯定和亚瑟王没什么关系。”

话虽如此，既然来了这里，做母亲的不妨还是坐下来，给孩子们讲了亚瑟王的故事，孩子们因为这个国王和爸爸重名，还兴奋了很久。

米希安讲也没有研究过亚瑟王相关的传说，只是把自己听来看来的综合起来讲给孩子听。兄妹二人对脾气暴躁的梅林老头异常喜爱，表示也想要一个梅林这样的老师。他们也对英勇无畏的兰斯洛特爵士心生崇拜，对桂妮薇王后的美貌十分好奇。当然他们最喜欢的还是和爸爸叫同一个名字的伟大国王，在兄妹俩幼小的心灵里，那个伟岸的形象和爸爸还是有相当大的重合。

亚瑟在一旁静静听着妻子的讲述，突然有些想起，他似乎不知道在哪里听到过另一个版本的故事，那里巫师梅林并不是亚瑟王的老师，兰斯洛特的事迹也相当不一样。他脑子里那个印象模糊的故事里似乎有两个时常争吵的男孩，还带些忧伤的色彩，但他怎么也想不起来了，因此并没开口插话。

米希安讲完了她记得的故事，于是一家人又把石碑观察一遍，回到帐篷里去。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文全文收录亚梅同人合志《Poetry of Eternity》，感谢四微银银授权发表


End file.
